


soulmates

by BrothersLoversSoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrothersLoversSoulmates/pseuds/BrothersLoversSoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't live without your soul! Can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	soulmates

John found the boys kissing on the couch one evening.  
Sam was 15 Dean was 19.  
He pretended it was nothing serious and send Sam out to buy milk for their diner.  
The minute Sam closed the door behind him he turned to Dean and told him to pack his clothes leave the house and never come back.  
When Dean refused to leave Sammy , John told him he would shoot him in the leg and call the police  
He pointed out that in that case Sam would have to face the questions of having an affair with his own brother and he would have to spend the rest of his life as a freak  
Dean packed his clothes and left the house but he stayed close planning to wait until John falls asleep and come back to talk to his Sammy  
Of course John knew   
When Sam came back he told him he send Dean to an errant and prepared him his milk He put 3 sleeping pills in it.  
The minute Sam passed out he grubbed the boy tossed him in the Impala and drove away with 100 miles an hour   
Dean run after the car until his feet bled and then fell on the road and stayed there crying and yelling for Sammy for over an hour.  
When Dean came about, he turned back to the empty house, found an old t-shirt his brother wore the previous day that John left behind ,took it with him in Sammy's bed, curled around it to have his brother's smell near him and never moved again.  
Dean died in the same position a few days later from the lack of food and water but mostly from a broken heart.  
John kept giving Sam sleeping pills because every time the boy woke up he raised hell crying for Dean.  
He found a doctor known in the hunter's community for his strange methods ..talked with him and then he put Sam in his questionable clinic.  
No one knows exactly what they did to the boy there but when Sam came out a few months later his dimpled smile was gone and he didn't remembered Dean.  
Sam died at the age of 85 ...70 years later. He died known to everyone as the coldest bravest and most respected hunter ever   
He lived his life in foul isolation He never loved anyone and he never had a relationship in his life  
He also never had a good night's sleep the last 70 years of his life  
Every single night when he closed his eyes he dreamed of a pair of emerald green eyes that felt so close to him but he never figured out to whom they belonged  
The day he died he passed to the other side as a 15 year old boy with a huge dimpled perfect smile on his face  
He found a pair of glowing emerald green eyes waiting for him and he went : "Dude where the hell have you been??? I was looking for you".


End file.
